pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Cocoa Hearts
Cocoa Hearts is a support and defensive plant. It shares it's health equally with plants in a 3x3 area around it and when Cocoa Hearts gets eaten/smashed/etc, the plants that Cocoa Hearts shared it's health with will now deal more damage and shoot quicker for 20 seconds after it's dead. It is unlocked by spending $10,000 at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies after beating the game twice. Origins Cocoa Hearts is based off the Cocoa Bean, otherwise known as the cacao bean, a dried seed from the Theobroma Cacao, from which cocoa solids and cocoa butter are made. Cocoa is most known for its role in chocolate. Cocoa Hearts is also based off Chocolate Hearts, a common gift on Valentine's Day in which they are usually in a heart-shaped box. Cocoa Hearts is a pun on Chocolate Hearts, referring to the Valentine's Day gift and Cocoa, the plant that Cocoa Hearts is based off of. Overview Cocoa Hearts can absorb 1600 nds normally, however when planted by a plant in a 3x3 area around it, Cocoa Hearts health is split into the amount of plants around it (as well as itself) and increases the plants HP by the amount it's split by. New plants do not get this treatment, and act as normal. When Cocoa Hearts dies, the plants that Cocoa Hearts gave its health to become angrier, making them shoot quicker, or making them deal more damage. Suburban Almanac entry Cocoa Hearts Cocoa Hearts shares it's health with other plants around it and when it dies, those plants deal more damage. Toughness: high Special: Can increase plants health, as well as making them shoot faster and harder when it dies. She has massive PTSD from Valentines Day, 2009, when some random dude shoved her and her family in a heart-shaped box to give to his girlfriend. "That girl, she like ate my family man.." she would say to a random therapist. Ten years on and she's still scared about it.. Cost: 125 Recharge: slow Strategies Cocoa Hearts can be used effectively, however it's ability is quite complicated, so most people won't really understand it. Do not '''plant plants around it after Cocoa Hearts is planted, as they won't be boosted at all and won't become angry at all, defeating the purpose of Cocoa Hearts. Try to plant it near defensive plants, so those defensive plants can have a boost of health to make them last longer. Cocoa Hearts angry ability is something good, however it can made useless very quickly. When Cocoa Hearts is eaten, the plant behind will hardly be able to kill any zombies before it is eaten, so try to plant a defensive plant or something cheap and quick to stall the zombies so that you can make the most out of the attack. Do '''not plant something weak like a Puff-shroom behind Cocoa Hearts, as it won't stall the zombies for long, and won't be able to kill any of them either. Gallery Cocoa HeartsHD.png|HD Cocoa Hearts Cocoa HeartsAlmanac.png|Cocoa Hearts Almanac Image Trivia *Slight credit to FurballArts for inspiring Cocoa Hearts's ability, however it was changed slightly to make it more simple and more PvZ1-like. *The only reason Asterplant made his creation in the style of PvZ1 plants is mainly due to him wanting to win the Valenbrainz contest and him wanting to do something different. :) Category:Defensive plants Category:Support plants Category:Supporting Plants Category:Plant Boosters Category:PvZ1 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants with high toughness Category:3x3 Effect plants Category:Aster 2020